Dance With Me Tonight
by Mana2702
Summary: Thor et Loki sont incognitos sur Midgard, ils vont en boîte mais un certain Tony Stak vient embêter Loki...


Loki soupira en entrant dans la boîte de nuit. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être là, mais son frère l'y avait traîné de force.

C'était bien un endroit pour les Midgardiens, petit, sale, inconfortable, enfumé et miteux. Par chance ni Thor ni lui n'étaient connus sur Midgard, mais tout de même, le Dieu de la Malice méritait mieux que ce lieu maudit. Thor le regarda et lui sourit:

-Aller mon frère, tu va t'amuser.

Loki arqua un sourcil:

-Je doute que l'on puisse s'amuser dans ce trou à rats.

Thor leva les yeux au ciel:

-Mais si, il suffit que tu fasse un effort, trouve toi une fille, et tu verra, la soirée sera déjà beaucoup plus agréable.

-Si tu le dis…

Le grand brun n'était pas vraiment convaincu par ce que venait de lui dire son frère, mais si ça lui faisait plaisir il allait faire semblant d'y croire. Il soupira à nouveau et regarda autour de lui d'un air hautain.

Thor avait repéré une fille et étaient partit lui parler. À présent il était en train de danser avec elle.

Loki commanda une bière et commença à la boire en regardant son frère.

Ce dernier était très à l'aise parmi ces créatures apparemment, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Loki. Il soupira à nouveau et commanda une nouvelle bière.

Cette soirée passerait sûrement sous le signe de l'alcool afin de lui faire oublier ce cauchemar.

Thor s'amusait très bien seul, le Dieu de la Malice se demandait encore pourquoi le grand blond l'avait forcé à l'accompagner pour l'abandonner à peine arriver.

Loki balaya à nouveau la salle du regard en attendant sa deuxième bière.

Les gens se collaient les uns aux autres, transpiraient, et ça ne semblait poser de problème à personne. Loki trouvait ça répugnant, ils violaient l'espace intime de chacun sans vergogne et en semblaient comblés.

Thor arriva en souriant, tirant la Midgardienne par la main. Il lança:

-Mon frère, je te présente Jane Foster.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire!

-Enfin Loki, est-ce ainsi que l'on s'adresse à une nouvelle amie?

Loki repoussa le bras que Thor voulu passer autour des ses épaules:

-Rrr, laisse moi tranquille!

Thor soupira:

-Je te laisse seul ruminer ta colère!

Thor et Jane partirent. Loki attrapa sa bière et la bu d'une traite.

Soudain, un homme s'approcha en souriant:

-Salut.

Loki fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Le brun s'approcha un peu plus et cria par dessus la musique:

-Salut!

Loki lui lança un regard méprisant:

-Bonsoir.

L'inconnu sourit:

-Je m'appelle Tony Stark.

Loki haussa les épaules:

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, tant mieux pour vous!

Tony le regarda en souriant:

-On danse?

-Hors de question!

Loki fut tiré par la main et emmené sur la piste de danse. Il essaya de se débattre mais le Midgardien resserra son étreinte autour de son poignet en lançant par dessus la musique:

-J'adore qu'on me résiste!

Loki serra la mâchoire, c'était peine perdue d'essayer de fuir.

Tony le serra contre lui, passant une jambe entre les deux du Dieu de la Malice et commença à onduler contre lui.

Loki resta raide comme un piquet, regardant autour de lui l'air affolé. Tony semblait trouver la situation tout à fait normal. Il regarda Loki de haut en bas et lança:

-Tu peux danser tu sais.

-Plutôt mourir!

Tony se mit à rire, il prit les bras de Loki et les croisa autour de son propre cou.

Ensuite, il posa ses mains sur la taille fine du Dieu.

Ce dernier restait tout de même raide, malgré les tentatives de Tony pour le faire bouger en appuyant sur sa taille.

Toutefois, les mouvements languissants de Tony commençaient à donner chaud au Dieu de la Malice. De plus, il lui semblait que Tony commençait à être en érection contre sa cuisse.

Loki rougit à cette constatation, c'était encore plus gênant que le fait de se retrouver en plein milieu de la piste de danse.

Peu à peu toutefois, Loki ne savait pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait, mais il commença à se détendre et à «bouger» lui aussi. À défaut de danser, il n'était plus aussi raide, il esquissait des mouvements de gauche à droite tandis que Tony se dandinait toujours contre lui sans la moindre honte.

Loki regarda son tortionnaire, sa chemise lui collait à la peau à cause de la transpiration, ses cheveux étaient plaquaient à son front, ruisselant de gouttes de sueur, mais Tony ne semblait même pas le remarquer.

La musique se termina enfin. Loki en profita et repoussa Tony.

Il se précipita vers le bar et commanda une autre bière. Il chercha des yeux Thor, le grand blond aurait réussit à faire fuir Tony, mais comme par hasard, le Dieu du Tonnerre était introuvable.

Loki poussa un long soupir et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que Tony n'était pas là. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'était pas dans les parages.

Il bu sa bière et en commanda une autre. Son esprit commençait à s'embrumer à cause de l'alcool, et c'était parfait.

Comme il ne voyait plus Thor, Loki décida qu'il pouvait partir à présent.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie en se faufilant parmi les danseurs, mais une main l'attrapa par le poignet. Redoutant qui cela pouvait être, il se retourna lentement. Il soupira en voyant Tony. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils:

-Tu pars déjà?

-Oui!

-Pas à mon avis!

Le plus vieux tira Loki par le poignet et le ramena sur la piste de danse.

Il avait ouvert plus largement sa chemise, sûrement pour avoir moins chaud, laissant apparaître son torse musclé et son ventre parfaitement plat.

Loki l'observa, c'était incroyable de voir à quel point Tony était sûr de lui.

Le petit brun semblait être persuadé qu'il plaisait au Dieu. Il continuait de danser, fermant les yeux par moment tout en continuant de se dandiner sur la musique assourdissante. Tony avait le rythme dans la peau, c'était incroyable, et même si Loki aurait préféré s'arracher la langue plutôt que de le dire, il fallait reconnaître que Tony était très séduisant comme ça, dans sa chemise bordeaux et son jean bleu foncé.

Tony ne regardait que le Dieu, un sourire amusé aux lèvres quand il n'avait pas les yeux fermés.

Loki était fasciné par cette assurance, Tony ne semblait pas être du genre à lâcher prise quand il voulait quelque chose, malheureusement pour le Dieu qui en faisait les frais.

Au même moment, comme s'il lisait ce que Loki pensait, Tony resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. Il plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux bleus du Dieu:

-Aller, danse, amuse toi! Donne moi des raisons supplémentaires de te trouver séduisant.

Loki arqua un sourcil:

-D'après vos réactions physiques, il me semble que vous n'ayez pas besoin de ça!

Tony sourit et plongea sur les lèvres de Loki. Il força l'entrée de ses lèvres fines et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Tout en faisant une petite joute de langues, Tony passait ses mains sur le corps élancé de son compagnon, s'attardant sur les fesses. Loki le repoussa, choqué au plus haut point:

-Mais vous êtes fou!

Tony se mit à rire:

-Arrête de faire ta vierge effarouchée, j'ai sentis que tu bandais contre moi!

Loki rougit violemment:

-N'importe quoi!

Tony posa sa main sur l'entre-jambes de Loki:

-Vraiment, et ça alors c'est quoi?

Loki se raidit sous cette main indiscrète et totalement déplacée. Il s'énerva et le repoussa sans ménagement:

-Lâchez moi espèce de fou!

Tony le plaqua à nouveau contre lui et l'embrassa.

Cette fois cependant, Loki pinça les lèvres le plus fort possible. Il ne voulait pas que Tony puisse à nouveau enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche, c'était répugnant. Tony posa une main sur la gorge de Loki et l'autre sur ses reins. Loki le repoussa:

-J'en ai assez, arrêtez!

Loki commença à s'engouffrer dans la foule en direction de la sortie, cherchant désespérément son frère des yeux.

Tony l'attrapa encore par le poignet.

Loki en eut assez et lui décocha un crocher du droit avant de reprendre son avancée.

Il sortit enfin de cette représentation de l'Enfer sur terre. Il remonta le col de son manteau et héla un taxi.

Une voiture se gara devant lui. Il arqua un sourcil, cette voiture n'avait pas de chauffeur. Tony arriva, appuya sur un bouton sur sa montre et la portière s'ouvrit:

-Je te raccompagne.

Loki le regarda avec surprise:

-Cette voiture est à vous?

-Oui.

-Comment est-elle venue sans chauffeur?

-Les miracles de la technologie, il suffit d'un bouton pour la faire venir. Aller monte.

Il prit lui-même place côté conducteur. Loki regarda la voiture avec méfiance, c'était une voiture de sport noire avec les vitres tintées. Tony soupira:

-Bon tu viens oui ou non? Je me les gèle avec la porte ouverte!

Loki soupira et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Quelques instants plus tard il demanda:

-Vous êtes doué en technologie alors.

Tony se mit à rire:

-Je suis Tony Stark, le plus grand inventeur du monde.

Loki haussa les épaules:

-De là où je viens je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

Tony arqua un sourcil:

-D'où viens tu, de Mars?

Loki se mit à rire:

-Non, Asgard.

Tony le regarda avec surprise. Loki regardait par la fenêtre, il se moquait totalement de la surprise de Tony. L'inventeur demanda:

-Tu t'appelle comment?

-Loki.

-Comme le Dieu?

-C'est exactement ça.

Tony siffla et s'engagea dans les ruelles, s'arrêtant au bout d'un moment, ils étaient sortit de la ville.

Loki fronça les sourcils:

-Où sommes-nous?

-Dans un endroit tranquille ne t'en fait pas.

Loki regarda autour de lui:

-Ramenez moi chez moi espèce de fou!

Tony secoua la tête, un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres:

-Hors de question.

Loki se détacha:

-Tant pis, je me débrouillerais seul!

Il voulu ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée.

Il soupira, il s'était fait piégé comme un amateur, pourtant il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû monter dans cette satanée voiture.

Tony le regarda, lui passa une main dans les cheveux et se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser incroyablement tendre.

Loki ne le repoussa même pas, il était piégé, le repousser aurait été inutile.

Tony prit ça comme un encouragement et mêla sa langue à la sienne en passant ses mains dans les longs cheveux de jais du Dieu.

Loki se surprit à apprécier ce baiser finalement. Tony embrassait si bien, il était impossible de ne pas répondre à ses baisers. Tony se rapprocha de Loki sur le siège, faisant en sorte de se coller contre lui au maximum.

Au bout d'un moment il se recula et regarda Loki:

-Alors, tu veux toujours partir?

-Plus que jamais!

Tony lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure:

-Menteur.

Il allongea le dossier des sièges pour qu'ils aient plus de place. Tony retira rapidement sa chemise et regarda Loki:

-Tu m'as l'air magnifique, j'ai très envie de te voir nu!

Loki eut un rire nerveux:

-Dans vos rêves! Plutôt mourir!

Tony se pencha et lui mordilla le lobe avant de lui murmurer:

-Tu va te déshabiller, crois moi, et je n'aurais même pas à te forcer!

Loki frissonna sous cette menace. Tony l'embrassa avec fougue et caressa son torse à travers son manteau.

Le Dieu eut l'impression que les mains de Tony le brûlait à travers ses vêtements.

Tony retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et sa ceinture. Il fixait Loki, ses yeux noisettes étant plus déterminés que jamais, il savait que Loki finirait par céder.

Il déboutonna ensuite lentement son pantalon, lançant un regard de défi au Dieu de la Malice. Il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes musclés et retira son boxer dans la foulée, laissant apparaître son sexe fièrement dressé.

Loki rougit à cette vision et détourna les yeux.

Tony sourit et prit son menton dans sa main avant de le forcer à regarder. Il se pencha et embrassa Loki avec fougue.

Ensuite, il prit la main fine de l'Asgardien dans la sienne et la posa sur son membre gonflé. Ce contact sur sa peau si sensible fit gémir l'inventeur.

Loki était plus rouge que jamais, détournant les yeux, voulant retirer sa main mais Tony la maintint et lança d'une voix rauque:

-Regarde moi, regarde le plaisir que tu me donne!

Loki lança un regard rapide vers l'inventeur et fut comme hypnotisé par les joues légèrement rouges de Tony, son souffle légèrement plus rapide et ce corps parfait.

Tony l'embrassa avec fougue et ouvrit la boîte à gants. Il en sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un pénis en plastique.

Loki n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être. Tony sourit et porta l'engin à sa bouche. Il le lécha, le suça, et tout ça en fixant Loki.

Le Dieu se surpris à imaginer cette bouche autour de son propre pénis, cette langue s'enrouler autour, cette barbe mal rasée le chatouiller en l'embrassant partout.

Il frissonna et demanda d'une voix timide:

-Qu'est-ce que… enfin qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ça, c'est un god, un substitut quand tu es seul et que tu veux te donner du plaisir. Regarde.

Il l'humidifia encore un peu et l'enfonça dans son antre étroite et moite. Il poussa un gémissement en se cambrant contre Loki.

Ce dernier le regarda avec beaucoup d'attention. Comment cette chose pouvait donner tant de plaisir. Tony lança dans un souffle:

-Oh oui comme ça, t'arrête surtout pas!

Loki se rendit compte qu'il avait inconsciemment commencé à faire aller et venir sa main sur le sexe tendu de l'inventeur.

Manifestement il appréciait car il se cambra d'avantage contre lui et devint encore plus dur dans sa main. L'engin dans l'entrée de Tony vibrait et faisait un drôle de bruit.

Le Dieu devait avouer que la vue de Tony dans cet état lui faisait beaucoup d'effet, et qu'il avait bien envie de prendre la place du fameux god. Il mourrait de chaud tout à coup. Il retira son manteau et son écharpe. Tony sourit:

-C'est bien, met toi à l'aise, déshabilles toi.

Même si Tony était frustré qu'il ai lâché son sexe, il était heureux de voir le Dieu excité et en train de se déshabiller.

En quelques instants Loki se retrouva entièrement nu lui aussi. Il reprit le sexe de Tony dans sa main. L'inventeur sourit et lança:

-Tu es beau!

Loki rougit, il rougit d'avantage en voyant sa propre érection.

Tony se pencha et le prit en bouche. Loki se cambra en poussant un grognement de plaisir. Il passa ses mains sur le dos de Tony avant de les passer dans ses courts cheveux bruns.

Il ne s'était pas trompé quand à la sensation de la bouche de Tony sur son pénis. C'était jouissif, tout simplement. Tony lui massait les testicules tout en faisant aller et venir sa tête. Il donnait quelques coups de langues ou de dents de temps à autre.

Chaque fois ça arrachait un gémissement au Dieu.

Au bout d'un moment, Loki ne tint plus. Il fit se redresser Tony et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent.

Ensuite il le fit se retourner, retira l'engin qui était en lui et le pénétra d'un violent coup de reins. Il fut surpris de se retrouver dans un espace aussi serré mais agréable. Il commença à bouger tandis que Tony se cambrait contre lui:

-Oui comme ça!

Loki sourit et lui mordilla la nuque. Finalement, cette soirée ne se finissait pas si mal.

Il donnait de violents coups de reins, tapant contre la prostate de Tony, lui arrachant des hurlements de plaisir.

Les vitres de la voitures commençaient à se recouvrir de buée tandis que les deux hommes avaient le souffle de plus en plus rapide. Loki s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde à chaque coup de buttoir, s'étant agripper aux épaules de Tony pour avoir une bonne prise stable.

Le corps de l'inventeur se mit à trembler, il lança:

-Je vais venir!

Il prit la main fine de Loki dans la sienne et commença à la faire bouger. Loki sourit et lança avec malice:

-Vous aimez ça hein?!

Pour toute réponse Tony hurla le nom de Loki en se tendant, tremblant et se déversa sur les doigts fins du Dieu.

Il prit ensuite les doigts du grand brun dans sa bouche et lécha le liquide blanc.

Loki accéléra le rythme de ses hanches. Ça faisait déjà un long moment qu'ils étaient là, car la nuit profonde dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés était en train de céder la place à l'aube. Tony demanda:

-Et toi tu aime?

Pour toute réponse Loki accéléra encore et donna des coups plus violents.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit que l'orgasme était proche.

Il accéléra une dernière fois le rythme et une râle rauque s'échappa de sa gorge quand il se déversa en Tony.

Il se retira en reprenant doucement son souffle.

L'inventeur se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se rhabillèrent et Tony raccompagna Loki. Le plus vieux lança:

-Ce fut un plaisir.

Loki lui sourit avec ce petit air malicieux qui allait si bien:

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi!

Il sortit de la voiture en souriant et rentra dans la maison sans un regard en arrière. Il était sûr qu'ils se reverraient d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Thor demanda dès qu'il le vit:

-Où étais tu mon frère, je me suis inquiété!

Loki eut un de ses sourires mystérieux:

-J'ai raccompagné une fille chez elle et j'ai passé la nuit dans son lit.

Thor sourit:

-J'en déduis d'après ta tête que c'était agréable.

Loki eut un large sourire:

-Tu n'as pas idée. Elle était parfaite, qui sait, peut-être que je retournerais la voir un de ces quatre. Après tout, autant que je profite de mon passage sur Midgard pour prendre du bon temps!

-Exactement. Comment était-elle?

-Petite, brune, les yeux noisettes. Maintenant excuse moi j'ai des choses à faire.

Loki alla dans sa chambre. En réalité il était partit rapidement car il avait une érection rien qu'en repensant à la façon dont Tony s'était tortillé sous lui en gémissant de plaisir.

Décidément, il faudrait qu'il renouvelle l'expérience avant son retour pour Asgard, mais pour le moment, il se contenta de se toucher en pensant à l'inventeur. Il ne faudrait pas trop qu'il tarde à le revoir, l'effet qu'il lui faisait était pour le moins dérangeant.

Loki sourit, oui, ils se reverraient bientôt, il le sentait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils retomberaient l'un sur l'autre.


End file.
